


Winchester's Coffee Shop

by Queen0fHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fHearts/pseuds/Queen0fHearts
Summary: Sam couldn't have anticipated one of the customers he would meet this semester.





	Winchester's Coffee Shop

New semester, and a new schedule, Sam thought to himself as he turned the service sign around to show that the bakery was open. He’d been helping his brother, Dean, open the store when he had time in his college schedule since he started as a freshman. Dean wouldn’t hear of him helping while he was still in high school even though it was just the two of them. Their mom had died when Sam was a baby, and shortly after their father, John, had become an alcoholic. When Dean was 18, he got full custody of his brother, and with the help of their Uncle Bobby he opened a small coffee shop and bakery on the edge of campus. 

Sam had been able to help in other ways though. Since he’d gotten a full ride to college, Dean had been able to use the money he’d set back for tuition to renovate the shop. They upgraded the kitchen and installed more modern décor. Each semester was busier than the last, and over the summer he and Dean had added an area for studying that he knew was going to be popular. 

“Hey, bitch. Quit your daydreaming. The display case still needs to be restocked.” Dean broke Sam out of his thoughts.

“Whatever, jerk.” Since Sam had no skill in the kitchen, (Dean liked to say he could burn water) he worked the register and the coffee machine while Dean baked. As Sam put in the last tray of muffins, the bell dinged letting him know that the first customer of the new semester had arrived.

The morning flew past. He caught up with some of their regulars who had just returned from the summer break and noticed quite a few new faces. “Good morning. Welcome to Winchester’s Coffee Shop and Bakery. What can I do for you today?” Sam was glad he finished the greeting before he met the man’s eyes because he was momentarily struck silent by how brilliantly blue they were. 

“Uhh, just a black coffee,” the man responded, looking around and taking in the bakery.

“Sure thing. Just one moment.” He tried to hurry, wanting to chat a bit more. Of course, with such a cute guy there, he managed to spill the coffee on himself when he turned around. Worse, Dean had emerged from the back just in time to see it and almost fell down from laughter. 

“Wow, Sammy,” Dean managed to get out. “Still haven’t figured out how serve coffee yet?” Then his eyes slid around to the customer at the counter, and Sam immediately saw Dean realize that he was exactly Sam’s type. “Or were you distracted?” He hoped that the floor would open up and swallow him, but when that didn’t happen he knew he would have to answer.

“It’s Sam, and I have to get to class.” It may not have been his best move, but some ignoring issues was a Winchester trait. He went straight into the office, grabbed his backpack, and left out the back door. The only good news was that it was unlikely the man would ever come back after that spectacle, even if the shop was on the way to his classes. Sam prayed he wouldn’t see him on campus today if the man was a student.

Sam’s abrupt exit wasn’t just an excuse to leave. He actually did have class although he could have waited another half an hour to leave. This would give him some time to review the syllabus and relax. He was starting his junior year in the pre-law program and had heard rumors that this would be the hardest of the program. At least this would keep his mind off of the disaster from this morning.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

When Sam returned after class to help with the afternoon rush at the bakery, he didn’t expect to find a lunch box on the desk for him. Dean must have felt pretty bad about this morning if he went to all of this trouble. 

After he’d finished lunch, Sam put on his apron and went out front to relieve Dean. “Hey, Sammy. How was your first day of class?” He felt warm knowing that even though he was in his twenties, Dean still wanted to know how he was doing in school.

“Pretty average. I already have an essay due next week and a 50-page reading for the next class. I guess they weren’t lying when they said this would be the toughest semester.”

“I’m sure you’ll kick it in the ass. But now you can get back to running the register while I get some prep work done in the back for tomorrow.” That’s his brother. Allergic to sentimental moments. “By the way, try not to spill any coffee when your favorite customer comes back.” 

Sam turned suddenly, and he realized that the customer from the morning was sitting in their study section. It looked like he was going to get a refill before he left. Sam could hear his brother chuckling as he walked into the back of the shop. He was going to kill Dean tonight, murder him in his sleep, but first he had to survive the next 5 minutes.

The dark-haired man finished putting up his computer and books. He was unfairly attractive even from his profile. Before he could be caught staring, he began wiping down the counter. 

“Hi, could I get a refill?” The customer had a deep voice that Sam quickly recognized from the morning. 

“Sure, just another black coffee?” He nodded in the affirmative, and Sam prepared the drink making sure not to spill it. That was the first step to making up for the morning.

“I just wanted to say I’m so sorry about earlier. I hope nothing my brother said embarrassed you. This is on the house,” Sam said while he handed him the coffee. 

“Thanks, but you don’t have anything to apologize for. I have three older brothers so I’m familiar with teasing.” Sam was glad that he wasn’t the only one with an annoying brother. 

“I only have one and he’s more than enough. By the way, my name’s Sam.” Sam reached his hand across the counter and they both shook.

“I’m Castiel, but my friends call me Cas,” he answered.

“Well, Cas, hopefully I’ll see you around here soon.” Cas gave a gummy smile, and Sam decided he’d put off killing Dean until later.

“I’m sure you will. It’s a great place to study, and the coffee’s pretty good when it’s not spilled.” Cas turned around with a laugh and left the shop. His back was turned so he didn’t notice the blush that appeared on Sam’s face.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It had been a long week. Sam was getting used to his new classes and professors as well as the new workload in addition to helping his brother at the bakery. He felt pretty stretched right now but knew it would relax some as he became more familiar with it. Speaking of the bakery, the changes they had made over the summer seemed to be paying off. It was always packed, and customers were taking advantage of a nice place to study and buying food while they were there. Dean was already considering hiring some new employees to expand their hours of service and keep up with the demand. 

Dean had also been teasing Sam mercilessly about his new crush. Cas stepped by every day like he said he would, and they spent more and more time talking. They exchanged stories about pranks with their brothers and talked about their majors. Sam wanted to ask him out, but he didn’t even know if Cas was straight or not. He didn’t want to ruin what was quickly becoming a great friendship. 

“Come on, Sammy, stop being a coward. You know he’s going to say yes. He checks you out all the time when he’s studying,” Dean mentioned while they were preparing to open for day. “Plus, you have the same nerdy interests.” Sam sighed loudly, first for his nickname and then because he was called a nerd.

“Maybe I will today.” Sam wanted to, but he had also wanted to yesterday.

Dean rolled his eyes, clearly not believing him. “Yeah, and maybe I’ll win the lottery.” At least the store opening gave Sam a respite from the teasing. Dean spent most of the morning in the back which left Sam alone up front. 

After a busy morning, Sam checked the clock. Cas came in at the same time every day, so he should be there in a few minutes. The rush had slowed down some which meant he would get to talk to Cas between customers.

Emerging from the back, Dean walked up to the counter. “Sam, I need you to find our supplier contract for the dairy products.”

“Right now?” His brother had the worst timing. 

“I got a call this morning, and they wanted to see if we were open to renegotiating. You’ve been handling that side of the business since you’re going to be a fancy hotshot lawyer. I’ll even watch the counter for you.”

“Alright, alright. I should be able to find it pretty quickly.” Even though he wanted to complain, Dean was giving him some great experience that he could list on a resume. None of the contracts were large, but it was helping him to get familiar with the jargon. He still believed Dean should have been able to find it. He was meticulously organized. 

Sam went into the office and found the folder with the vendor contracts. He grabbed the one with the dairy supplier and flipped through it, all the while hearing an occasional bell ding and wondering if he was missing Cas. When he felt sufficiently refreshed on the terms, he went back to the front. “Here it is. What changes are they proposing?”

Dean finished serving the customer at the counter before answering. “Oh, uh, they just called back. They’ve changed their mind.”

“What the hell, Dean?” He looked across the seating area and noticed Cas’s messy mop of hair settling into his regular seat. He’d been looking forward to their conversation, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen this morning. Maybe he’d be able to chat some when Cas left.

Dean’s voice pulled him back. “Sorry you didn’t get to talk to your boyfriend, but I was thinking about the business.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He really had been wanting to ask him today, but Dean ruined that.

“But you’d like him to be,” Dean replied. 

Sam continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “But he’s my friend, and I don’t appreciate getting jerked around.”

“Well, someone clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed. I don’t need to put up with this abuse.” His words were offset by the grin on his face and the balled-up napkin he tossed at Sam. 

When Sam turned back to the cash register, he saw Cas walking up holding his coffee. “Hey, Cas. Did Dean mess up your coffee?”

“No, but uh,” Cas trailed off. He was fidgeting, and Sam was beginning to worry.

“If he said something stupid or offensive, I’ll go talk to him right now.” Sam didn’t mention that he was already planning a conversation for the obvious lie about contract.

“It wasn’t anything like that. He gave me this cup, and I just wanted to know if it was a joke or not.” Sam saw ink on the side, so he reached for it. In Dean’s blocky hand writing was Sam’s name and cell phone with ‘Wanna go on a date?’ written below.

“Oh, god.” He knew his face was bright red. This had to be the meanest thing Dean had ever done to him. Sam was trying to think of something to say to salvage their friendship, but when he looked back up, Cas was smiling brightly.

“I’ll take that to mean it’s not a joke. In that case, Sam, would you like to go out with me this weekend?”

“Yeah, yes of course!” Sam knew he sounded over eager, but Cas looked pleased so he decided it didn’t matter.

“I’ll see you on Friday. Well, I mean I’ll see you before that but,” Cas trailed off looking bashful after asking Sam out.

“I’m looking forward to it, the date and your morning coffee.”

“It’s about time!” Dean yelled from the back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo fic, so let me know what you think about it!


End file.
